100 Percent Slytherin
by tosca
Summary: My collection of Harry Potter drabbles (ficlets of 100 words).


Untitled Document 

**100% slytherin: harry potter drabbles**

**His only virtueCharacters: Sorting Hat  
Notes: hp100 Challenge #57: Alternate Sorting**

_Hmmm, not particularly brave, except where it comes to your own self-interest, are you? _Definitely_ not Gryffindor._

_Too impulsive and temperamental to be subtle. And a surprising – some might say _disappointing_ - lack of ambition towards anything, young man. So not Slytherin._

_You _are_ quite clever, but you aren't particularly interested in learning for the joy of it. An unacceptable attitude for Ravenclaw, I'm afraid._

_Ahhh, but you are intensely – even, one could say, _blindly_ – loyal. And you so _desperately_ want to please your family._

"Hufflepuff!"

The Sorting Hat's judgement was merely confirmed in everyone's minds when little Draco Malfoy fainted.

* * *

**PrioritiesCharacters: Pansy, Dumbledore  
Rating: PG-13 - character death.  
Notes: hp100 Challenge #53: Dumbledore's Last WordsWalking away from the battlefield wasn't so much a matter of actually _walking_, as it was wavering on unsteady legs. Of course the two-inch spike-heels didn't help, but Pansy had decided if she was going out, she was going out in _style_.**

A loud moan had her whipping round, wand pointed. It was the old fool; bloody and singed and obviously at death's door. He was mumbling something, something about riddles and Potter. Pansy knew her duty, but she was just too damn _exhausted_. So she stood there debating whether or not the Blahniks were irreversibly ruined until Dumbledore finally - _thank Merlin! _- stopped breathing.

* * *

**We all know how this goes**...  
Pairing: Draco/Harry [rated PG-13]  
hp100 Challenge #41: BirthdaysSunday morning was too loud, too bright and all together too hungover.

In essence, a normal Sunday morning.

Something _was_ different about this one though. Unfortunately it appeared his memory had disapparated off to parts unknown, probably in company with his dignity and a large quantity of Fire Whiskey.

It filtered into his consciousness that the lurid red he was seeing wasn't the inside of his eyelids, but a bed canopy.

A dark head popped up beside him.

"Good morning!" chirped Potter like a manic budgerigar. "How's the birthday boy feeling today?"

A horrified moan had to suffice instead of _Avada Kedavra_.

* * *

**On a Winter's DayCharacters: Draco  
hp100 Challenge #40: War**

Nott's letter (or rather, _peremptory_ _summons_, he thought sourly) lay atop the blaring headlines of the Daily Prophet; both read, discarded.

He looked up from the porridge he was listlessly prodding around his bowl, catching The-Boy-who-Lived-to-be-a-Pain-in-the-Arse eying him with cold judgement, the Weasel glaring in best '_First Target for Avada Kedavra_' fashion.

He glanced over to the teacher's table. Dumbledore smiled at him, oozing warm concern, the promise of acceptance radiating from his face. Snape just stared, blankly opaque.

He weighed his options, made his decision.

_Fuck them all. I hear California's nice this time of year._

* * *

**Red as bloodCharacters: Narcissa  
hp100 Challenge #38: WarUndeclared war had already deprived her of a husband, a home, and a fortune. Outright war was _not_ going to deprive her of one of her few remaining possessions.**

So she set the wards, brewed the potion, and cast the spell; imbued them all with an old, deep magic - one more subtle and powerful than any Unforgivable thought up by man.

And she did not regret, not even at the look of shocked betrayal in closing silver eyes as he turned slowly towards her, red apple falling from a pale hand,

"_Mother?_"

"Hush. _Hush_. Sleep, my little prince," was all she said.

* * *

**LucidityCharacters: Lucius  
hp100 Challenge #38: War**

Alleviation of torment registered slowly in his mind. The fact they came less often to the cell where he crouched, shuddering.

Because.

Too busy.

More inmates.

Fresher meat.

The corridors sang like a choir of the damned; sobs of despair, screams of madness echoing down clammy stone passages. Returning lucidity told him what this meant. The Dark Lord was warring and soon he would come to claim what was his. And he would bring with him freedom.

And revenge.

And blood and pain and a night sky illuminated by hellish green.

_Soon._

The Dementors flocked back, attracted by his happiness.

* * *

**POTC Crossover **  
Characters: Malfoys, Weasleys  
For circetigana's 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Quest to return each one of the 882 plundered pieces of Aztec Gold to the Cave at Isla de Muerta, in 100 word drabbles.

Her mother swooned and took to her bed in a fit of the vapours.

Her father suggested, in his coldest tones, that she reconsider her choice. He would rather see her dead than married to a _Weasley_.

But once a Malfoy set their mind upon a course, there was no dissuading them from it.

So she cajoled and sulked, and she charmed and manipulated in her most sweetly devious manner, until eventually her parents relented. And on her wedding day her father bestowed upon her a magnificent dower of coins, most unique amongst them a piece of charmed Aztec gold.

* * *

** Merry Christmas Potter**  
Characters: Draco, Harry  
hp100 Challenge #36: Magical Beasts. Info here.

Draco shrank into the darkness of the alcove, away from the circle of light cast by Filch's lantern. The caretaker lingered momentarily, then his footsteps echoed away, conversation drifting backwards,

"Come on Mrs. Norris, there's Christmas cake to be eaten, and nasty children to… "

_Damn_, that had been close. Sneaking around would be so much easier with an Invisibility Cloak. Rumour had it Scarhead owned one. He smiled, thinking of the gift of a cloak he'd just left in the sleeping Potter's bedroom.

Though it wouldn't so much be Harry Potter wearing the cloak, as the Lethifold wearing Harry Potter.

* * *

**So Not HappeningCharacters: Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Greg  
hp100 Challenge #6: When Pigs Fly and also challenge #11 New Spell. Whoohoo! Two for the price of one."Hermione, my beloved flower of witchly womanhood, let me hold that door for you."**

Draco opened said fixture with a flourish and courteously bowed the astonished Hermione through. As Ron passed he punched him chummily on the shoulder,

"Hey pal, meet you at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow for a butterbeer and yarn about the Cannon's latest brilliant game?"

Ron scurried through, alarmed. Harry warily approached the exit. The class's sniggers silenced as Draco plastered Harry to the door, pashing him fervently.

Goyle winced. Malfoy was going to absolutely _kill_ him when the effects of Greg's miscast _Psyche Reversus_ wore off.

* * *

**Something Else**  
Character: Draco POV  
hp100 Challenge #5: Patronus   
Author's Notes: "'The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon - _hope, happiness, the desire to survive_." quote from PoAHappy thought. Happy thought. Happy _fucking_ thought.

It just isn't bloodywell _working_. My mind's as empty as Longbottom's.

Father. Father in one of his good moods, listening indulgently.

_Not something that's likely to happen again, with him in Azkab… _

OK, _not_ a happy thought.

Flying. Flying makes me happy. Speed and height and danger and control. King of the World.

_Except for constantly losing at Quidditch and… _

Thanks Potter, just kill my happy thought.

Shit.

_No_. I'm damned if I'll succumb to this petty leech. I _will_ survive. I _will_. No bargain-basement horror is going to… _oh_.

Oh.

That's beautiful.

* * *

**Letter to Granger**  
Characters: Draco, Hermione   
hp100 Challenge #4: Dead LetterMudblood Granger,  
  
Apparently I get to write one letter before passing on to 'Greater Things' and I've chosen you as my lucky recipient. No, this isn't an apology, even Dumbledork wouldn't be that deluded, merely a friendly notice you should get your snub nose out of those books and wonder what your husband (though I shudder to think of the Weasel married, even to you, and breeding yet more redheaded blights on society) and Scarhead Potter _really_ get up to on their 'boys nights' out. Or perhaps I should have chosen Pottyer as my 'corespondent'.  
  
Yours insincerely,  
Draco Malfoy [deceased]

* * *

**Family TraditionCharacters: Draco, Lucius  
hp100 Challenge #3: Expelled**

The last view he had of Hogwarts before the Portkey swirled them away was of Dumbledore's disappointed face. Then the forest green of his father's study replaced it. Lucius looked sternly at him,

"Well, Draco... "

The temptation to spout excuses was almost overwhelming, but self-preservation reduced him to a single meek query,

"Father?"

Lucius grinned, a blaze of predatory delight,

"Congratulations! I don't think a Malfoy's ever been expelled for doing _that_ to an entire school before! Though how many times must I tell you – '_don't get caught_'? Now, about Durmstrang…"

_Whew_. It was going to be all right after all.

* * *

**Unattainable**  
Character: Draco  
hp100 Challenge #2: Mirror of Erised

He knew what it was as soon as he read the inscription, and despite all the childhood warnings he'd been given about enchanted mirrors and suchlike, couldn't resist looking in.

Just a quick peek, he told himself. Just to see.

And Erised showed him nothing startling - his father; free, untroubled, smiling and resplendent in his finest robes, with an arm around Draco's shoulders, saying,

"I'm proud of you, son."

His heart's desire was little surprise to him, no matter how improbable achieving it now seemed. No, what caught him unawares was the disquiet thought that perhaps it always had been.

* * *

**Never Again!**  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
hp100 Challenge #1: First Times

Draco stumbled, white and shaking, to the bench, descending with more urgency than grace.

"That was revenge, wasn't it? For our school years. And all the horrible things I did."

"I just thought you'd like to..." Harry's explanation evaporated under Draco's venomous glare, which promised future repercussions. When he was able, that was.

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick."

Words wafted up from between jean-clad knees as Draco attempted to quell his stomach's rebellion,

"Trusting that mechanical _monstrosity_. Muggles are _insane_."

_Damn_. Harry sighed. Looked like rollercoaster rides could definitely be crossed off their 'Romantic Outings' list.

* * *

**ErisedCharacter: Draco**** hp100 Challenge #2: The Mirror of Erised**

In his sixteenth year he discovered the mirror hidden in one of the school's myriad forgotten chambers. The dark surface offered back his pale reflection and what should be. What _would_ be.

He found it once more amidst smouldering embers and charred stones; bright, metallic, unbroken. It revealed only himself, and he claimed it as part of the victor's spoils.

He looked into the mirror the day after his father's state funeral - a grim, paranoid affair - and it showed him the world the way it had been. But that was lost, all lost. He covered the glass and never looked again.

* * *

**You see them everywhere... Characters: Goyle, Crabbe  
hp100 'Off-duty Deatheaters' Challenge**

"Goyle, look! _Look!_ Isn't that?... "

Goyle squinted skyward and immediately located Crabbe's target. He sucked in an anticipatory breath. Both men stared intently at the figure flying rather erratically towards the landing-platform, eyes raking eagerly down the broom as the ancient wizard landed with several bumpy hops.

"It _is_. It really is."

Fingers trembled as he pressed quill to parchment, and Goyle's voice held a note of quivering awe it rarely exhibited outside the Dark Lord's presence. An awe apparently not shared by the broom's passenger, who sniffed in disdain as he passed them by.

"Bloody broom-spotters," he mumbled.

* * *


End file.
